


Let Me Show You

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: (Y/N) was always close to the Winchester brothers, she’s had a crush on the older one for years, but what she thinks is he doesn’t feel the same. But, during a hunt they forget that she’s at the motel waiting. She can’t take being ignored or forgotten anymore, she leaves, until four years roll past.





	Let Me Show You

Once again, I’m stuck doing research as the boys search the town for clues, I groan, laying my head into the books, I growl, shaking my head, I go back to researching, biting my lip softly.

I look at my phone, it’s been 6 hours since the boys left to figure stuff out and I’m getting anxious, that is until they both walk-in, smelling like the bar, “fucking hell, really? You assholes” I growl, I stand up, grabbing my jacket, I walk out the door, pushing past Dean and Sam both, “fuck you both.. you know I’m human too right?” I growl.

After blowing off steam for a few hours, I make my way back to the motel, chewing at my lip, I think to myself, nodding, I go and get my own room, not wanting to be near the brothers at the moment.

**_~~~Hunt’s Over~~~_ **

I storm inside the bunker once Dean parks the Impala, I don’t hear both brothers calling me as I slam my door, quickly locking it and placing a chair in the handle, I start packing, relaxing I just need to leave.

I finish packing a few hours later, shaking my head it’s almost midnight, I write them a letter, and place it in the kitchen before I start walking to the garage.

“You’re not leaving, _are you_?” A voice asks.

I bite my lip, and turn to look at Dean, “why does it matter Dean?” I turn away, “not like you guys would even realize I was gone, at least until you needed research done, huh?” I growl,

“you guys don't even care about me, I’m stuck here, falling for the one guy who won’t even look my way, or even acknowledge me”

He stands up, leaning against the table, I roll my eyes, a breathy laugh escapes my lips, “exactly Dean… I’m leaving, and you have nothing to say, like always” I turn and walk away, leaving him there.

**_~~~Four Years Later~~~_ **

I shake my head as I look around, chuckling lightly I help the kids off the playground, “come on guys, this is why we don’t do the monkey bars if we don’t know them okay?” I laugh, they all nod and runoff.

It’s been four years since I’ve seen the Winchester brothers, I’m still a hunter, only hunting things nearby to me, during the days I don't hunt, I work at a daycare.

The parents come and pick up the kids, and I leave for the weekend. I make my way to a town that has been attacked by something, inward guessing Vampires, but who knows at this point.

While on the hunt, I spot a familiar car, and my heart races, “why did they have to be here?” I ask aloud, I bite back a scream as a huge hand lands on my shoulder, “Y/N/N)?” I turn and find Sam, “Samuel” I say softly, he hugs me tight and I pull away, “please don't touch me” I growl slightly, shaking my head, I turn and I’m met with those damn Green eyes, filled with, either, excitement, joy, or sadness, at this point, I could care less.

“(Y/N)” he whispers.

I shake my head, turning and walking away, again, but this time, someone grabs my wrists, “damn it, Dean, don’t touch me” I mumble, pulling my wrist away,

“Why? Why’d you leave?” He asks, I turn and face him.

“Because… because neither of you cared” I say, shaking my head at him, “I’ve been with you guys for years! And you didn’t think to even try and stop me!” I cry. “So, please, leave me alone, it’s what you’re good at” I turn, walking again, but not without hearing his footsteps fall behind me, “damn it!” I quickly flip around, and I’m about to say something until his lips crash against mine.

I shove him off, “n-no! Y-you can’t j-just kiss me, Dean!” I yell, shoving him away more, water in my eyes turning me blind.

“I know you still love me” he spits out, I look at him wide-eyed before I start hitting his chest, shoving him away,

“Fuck you” I growl, tears now falling down my cheeks, he shakes his head and just wraps his arms around me, pulling me in tight to him, trapping my arms between us.

After a while I finally calm down, “you can leave now. I’m fine” I spit out, shaking my head at him, he shakes his head, “nope. You’re coming back to the bunker with me tonight, there’s something we need to talk about” he says.

_~~~Back at the Bunker~~~_

I get out of my car, shaking my head lightly, I follow Dean inside and realize that Sam isn’t with us, “where’s Sam?” I ask softly, Dean shrugs, “far away from here,” he says.

I look at him weirdly, raising a brow at him, “what do you mean?” I ask, he shrugs as he walks closer to me, I shake my head, walking backward, “Dean. I’m here to talk, that’s it, I have to get back to my kids” he stops walking when he hears that, “kids?”

I can’t help the laugh that falls from my lips, “they’re not my actually kids Dean, I work at a daycare” I say.

He nods, looking at me before he steps closer again, “you left that night… after you said you were falling for one of us” he states

I shrug, “so, why does it matter now?” I question him, not walking back anymore as my back hits a wall.

“It matters because you were wrong” I can feel his eyes travel down my body, I shake my head, “bulls-”

Before I can finish my sentence, lips are pressed against mine in a quick kiss, at first I stand there, before I slowly melt into him, my heart racing as I kiss him back.

I feel his hands travel down my sides, before coming up under my thighs, he lifts me up, out of instinct I wrap my legs around his waist, “(Y/N/N) don't leave me again without talking” he says as he pulls away from the kiss.

I nod, quickly pressing my lips to his, my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss.

After a second I feel my back fall against a bed, and I squeak softly, “don’t move, I want to show you how sorry I am” he says gently.

I nod softly, “I-I… okay” I say softly. He slowly removes my shirt and bra, I can feel his lips press open mouth kisses to my chest and stomach as he travels down, pushing my pants down as he goes.

I let out a shaky breath I didn’t know I was even holding, “Dean..” I whisper, “shh sweetheart, let me show you” he whispers.

I nod lightly, biting my cheek as Dean kisses down my body, my breathing getting heavy as he goes lower and lower. My breath hitches as he releases my black lacy bra, that I was proud I wore today, he mouth latches to one of my nipples and I hiss lightly, I can feel him smirk against me and I shake my head lightly. He switches sides, giving attention to the other one until he slowly goes back down my body.

My breathing slows, until I feel his hot breath against my clothes mound, “D-Dean” I moan, I feel his finger hook my panties and then their gone, but soon, they’re replaced my Dean'smouth, “oh god” I whimper, feeling his tongue lick a quick strip through my folds, “God sweetheart, this for me?” He asks.

I nod, “a-all yours D-Dean” I hear myself say, he quickly attaches his mouth and I can’t help the scream the rips through my mouth, I grip the sheets, shaking my head. If someone were to walk in, they’d either think I was watching porn or making it from the noises that Dean was pulling from me.

I feel Dean’s finger trail up my thigh, making my breathing get heavy, and I wait for what he does next, which makes me gasp as he slides his thick digits into me, “g-God” I mean, “no, but I mean I guess I can be” Dean says, his voice sending vibrations through me as I whimper. He speeds up his fingers, making one if my hands move and grip his hair, pulling at it, making him growl.

He pulls away, making me whimper at the loss, until I see him remove all of his clothing and crawling back over me, “mine” he growls and he thrust, sliding home in one go, making me quickly wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him into me as he stays still, not moving.

“damn it Dean” I growl, “please move” I whimper, he grins looking down at me, “are you gonna leave me?” He asks I shake my head, “no, please move now” I whimper again.

Dean shakes his head, before he pulls out, quickly slamming in, then back out, making me scream his name as my back arches up into him, making him latch on one of my nipples again.

He moves faster, my hips meeting with his thrusts until I can feel that familiar fire burn in my stomach, I feel him suck at my neck, “I know baby girl” he says, “cum for me” he growls turning me into a hot mess as all I can see is a white blur as my legs tighten around him, my nails digging down his back as I cum around him, screaming his name.

After a few thrusts, he blows his load, moaning my name in my ear I growl lightly, shaking as he pulls out, he falls beside me and we stay silent, he pulls me against him and we lay in bed, I fall asleep in his arms, but not before hearing him whisper,

“Don't leave me again please, I.. I need you in my life (Y/N)”


End file.
